Overwatch: Ryu
by Account Moving
Summary: A one-shot for now, might become a real story if I can get positive reviews.


OVERWATCH SHORT: Light Within Dark

 _ **(-Pre-Overwatch Shutdown, Ryu is 17 when these events happen. He was 19 when he joined Overwatch.)**_

 _Sometimes, people think heroes don't exist. That the world is dark._

 _That's true, but sometimes Light can pierce the darkness._

 _I had a hero. A hero that inspired me. Inspired me to become who I am today, the Hero named Ryuuto. My savior's name is Mercy._

"Oi, big brother! C'mon! It's time for you to go to school!" James' sister, Amelia, called out.

Amelia was a tall dark-haired woman, age 19. Her long black hair was up in a bun, as usual, wearing a business suit. Her light red eyes were gleaming amusedly.

"Yeah, yeah sis." James got up. James was a gray-haired teen with heterochromatic eyes. One was red, the other was gold. He was wearing a gray jacket, blue jeans, and red shoes. The pale skinned male cracked his aching neck. "Where's pops?"

"Off to work, per usual," Amelia responded. "I'll have to drive you."

"Normal schedule of the day?" James asked, smiling.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Yes, James. I'll get you a coffee… honestly, you're too young for it."

"Coffee is something transcending all-"

"All universes, I know." Amelia groaned. "Let's just go before you get late."

James grinned and followed his older sibling to their car, where they began their trip to school. Amelia made a quick stop for a coffee shop and ordered a mocha for herself, and a vanilla latte for James.

James eagerly drunk the caffeinated liquid. He was feeling more energetic and awake already. "Thanks for that, sis!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever James." Amelia laughed. Then they heard something on the roof of their car. The thing got off, and they heard a beeping noise. Their car was being hacked.

James and Amelia jumped out of the car, escaping the following explosion from the car hitting a building. Amelia looked up to see Sombra and Widowmaker, two Talon agents. "Reaper, did you get him?" Widowmaker said to her comms.

" _Affirmative, the father is dead,"_ Reaper said back.

Widowmaker nodded. "Sombra, I'm sure you can handle this."

Sombra rolled her eyes. "Of course I can, amiga! Go." Widowmaker rolled her eyes and left.

Sombra pulled out her Machine Pistol and aimed it at Amelia's head, shooting her. Amelia dropped to the floor, with Sombra turning the gun to him.

Upon seeing James' shocked and hollow eyes, her look softened. "Kid, do you want to live?"

James slowly nodded. "I'll have to do something, to make my teammates THINK I killed you." She shot out James' left eye, which got an alarmed cry from the teen. "I know it hurts, amigo, just deal with it. I'm giving you another chance at life. Take it." Sombra waved her hand and turned invisible.

James ignored the searing pain in his eye and crawled over to his sister's dead body. Tears dropped from his remaining eye. Then he heard a soft voice talk to him. "Are you okay there, child?"

James looked up to see a blonde woman with black eyes staring at him. She saw James' missing left eye and gasped. "You need medical attention immediately!" Dr. Angela Ziegler, aka Mercy, picked up the young teen and noticed how he stared at his sister's purse.

She took it with her, and to Overwatch's base in Switzerland. She quickly made a prosthetic eye for him and tried to see if it would work, but it didn't. She was forced to use her prototype eye "Lightsaver".

A week later, James woke up, the surgery being a success, and James was able to see again. The young Shock heir sighed, remembering what happened the week previous. He lost his sister and father to Talon. His father told him that they were being hunted for being one of Overwatch's funders and supporters.

James looked in the mirror, seeing he had a new eye. It was entirely black with a red iris. "Ah, so you awake!" James turned to see his savior, Mercy. "It's a miracle that Sombra decided to spare you. I wonder what caused it."

"I don't care why, I just want revenge." James hissed, his sister's death still fresh in his mind.

"Violence isn't always the answer, child." James stared at the blonde woman. "Your sister tried to protect you from Talon for so long. So did your father."

"But, that only makes it worse!"

"They died heroes, and heroes never die. They live inside of you, their memories. Their hopes and dreams." Mercy smiled at the young man. James' eyes widened. "Continue their legacy, make them proud."

"..." James got up. "Did my sister have her purse?"

"Yes she did, here it is." Mercy handed the blue purse to him. James opened it and noticed it had something inside. A medallion, with a sun and moon marking on it. He took it out and put it around his neck.

James' eyes brightened, a determined look forming. "I'll make them proud, don't worry, ma'am."

Mercy was taken aback for a second, seeing a true hero in James' place. She saw Jack, James' father and one of Overwatch's former greatest heroes.

Mercy smiled. "I'm sure you will."

"Mercy, is it possible to take me home?" James asked. Mercy was silent for a second and then nodded.

"We have a pilot." She answered.

 _ **(Timeskip, James' House)**_

James walked into his house, a little shaken up by the energetic Tracer's flying. "Oi, next time, be a bit slower…" James groaned, his face a little green.

"Oh, alright," Tracer responded, rolling her eyes. "What are we looking for in here anyway?"

James walked up to a wall with a metallic door. "Nothing much." James took out his medallion and put it in front of the door. The door scanned the medallion and beeped.

" _Welcome, James Shock."_ A robotic voice spoke, opening the door. Inside there was a lab, with a suit of armor and a sword on a wall.

James took the armor and sword, donning the armor proudly. "My father made me this, with his technomagic knowledge."

"Technomagic, what's that?" Tracer asked.

"You'll see," James responded, putting on the helmet.

Upon wearing the armor, it changed. James' body seemed to _absorb_ the armor into itself. James' hair turned snow white, with a streak of red. His natural eye turned light green. The silver sword began to glow brightly in its wielder's hands.

Tracer was floored, _this was technomagic?_ "Holy crap!" Tracer gaped.

"It's time to start my legacy," James said determinedly.

"Just _who are you?_ " Tracer couldn't help but ask.

"Me? I'm a new Hero. Call me…"

" _ **Ryuuto."**_


End file.
